Hollow Bookworm
by Dragon's Mudblood
Summary: [OneShot]In a secluded spot of the library, Hermione Granger does something. Something that she want's to keep hidden. Draco is all set to figure out what she's doing. Slight DMHG


**All disclaimers apply.**

**-!-!-!-**

In a secluded part of the library, far from prying eyes, there was an extremely comfy couch. It was usually occupied by none other than resident bookworm, Hermione Granger. She came here so often, it was like an unwritten law had been placed decreeing that no one but her was allowed to sit in that chair nor were they supposed to disturb her when she was there. A bothered Hermione Granger was not nice at all, proven by a 2nd year that had landed in the hospital wing while attempting to go near her.

However there was a person who took great pleasure in her displeasure. Draco Malfoy would do anything to make her angry, irritated, snappy, and the likes simply because he enjoyed it. He had heard about the little 2nd year Hufflepuff and that had tempted him even more. What was Granger doing in that dratted library that she wanted to keep unknown to others? Must have been something not allowed if she was going to go and hex little kids for trying to find out or even come near her.

He wouldn't be scared. Vowing to find out Granger's little secret, he made his way to the library. Upon nearing her secluded spot, he heard a slight whistling and instantly recognized it.

"A sneakoscope, Granger? How unoriginal," He drawled.

Hermione visibly jumped when she heard his voice. She tried to say something back but only a squeak came out because of the recent shock. Once she regained her ability to speak normally, she said, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco's interest was somewhere else though. When he had come behind her, she saw her closing a rather large book which she quickly hid under many other books. The fact that Hermione was trying to hide it was what had intrigued Draco. He watched in amusement as she tried to shut the sneakoscope which was gradually becoming louder as the time passed. "Just wanted to have a look at what you've been reading. That large one over there, more specifically," He said pointing to the slightly hidden book. He smirked inwardly when he saw worry cross her features.

Thinking quickly, Hermione thrust the book right above the one he asked for into his hands. "Here. Now please go away." She tried to make her voice demanding but it came out slightly pleading.

"Wow, Granger is saying please to me. Normally, I would take this as a sign of respect from you and leave you be, but today I would like to know of something. Solve a mystery you could say. One involving you." He loved playing with words. The fact that they were making Granger even more nervous was an added bonus to his talent.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing hidden about me. I'm like an open book!"

"Then why don't you open your book?"

"What?" she asked alarmed.

"Fine. Allow me." With that, he walked over to her pile of books and took out the one at the bottom causing the ones on top of it to topple.

"Malfoy! Give me back my book!" Hermione screamed.

"Shush, Granger. We're in a library; noise is not tolerated here."

"Malfoy!"

"Just let me have a peek and then I'll return it to you."

"No!"

"Too bad." The book was over his head because Hermione kept trying to get it. He thanked God that he was taller than her. Holding the book with one hand, his other hand caught both her wrists, pulling them behind her back.

"Malfoy, I swear I'll report you if you don't let go of me and my book right this instant!"

He couldn't help but snort at her 'threat'. As if he'd be afraid of some teacher or even Dumbledore. Putting the book down onto the now empty couch, he opened it to reveal . . .

. . . Sweets.

Candies and chocolates of all kinds were in a rectangular hole in the middle of the book. Draco looked up in astonishment to see Hermione with her head bowed slightly, a slight blush on her face. He looked back down back into the book to look through the sweets. He spotted Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Liquorice Wands, Drooble's Best Blowing Bubble Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizzbees, Toothflossing Stringments, Ice mice, Peppermint creams, lollipops, honey-coloured toffees and some that he didn't know about. "What are they?" he pointed to some of them.

"They're muggle candy." Hermione answered quietly, still looking down.

"How did you get them all to fit into this book? And why do you have a hollow book filled with candy anyways?"

"My parents, being the dentists that they were, didn't let me eat sweets so I made this book. It's just that I don't agree with Madam Pince's rule about not being allowed to eat anything in here. I love reading but I also love eating candy at the same time. The book was my solution. As for the space, I charmed it."

"You're not a normal bookworm, are you Granger? You're hollow - a hollow bookworm."

She finally looked up. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Draco stroked his chin, looking thoughtful for a minute before answering. "On one condition."

"What's your condition?" Hermione was now desperate enough to do anything. She was not going to have her perfect reputation tarnished.

"You share with me. Oh, and next time that sneakoscope whistles, I get to deal with the intruder," He added with a smirk.

"Sure."

So they sat in the secluded part of the library together from then on. No one bothered them. Their reason not to would be the 3rd year Hufflepuff who turned up in the hospital Wing after attempting to go near them. And this one was in a far worse condition than the one before.

**-!-!-!-**

**I've had this idea for so long and only now have I finally gotten it written down. **

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


End file.
